


It Was Dark Under the Trees

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is in the Forest of Dean again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Dark Under the Trees

It was dark under the trees. 

Ancient, tangled roots thrust down through red soil. 

Soil the colour of the iron that men had spent so long hacking out of the rock. Blood-metal, some called it. It was a good name. This place had seen blood spilt in the past and it would see it spilt again soon.

The woman leant against the bole of an ancient yew, lost in thought. Why here? she wondered. Why so many?

They thought she knew. But they were wrong. She had some answers but not all of them. Not ones that mattered. Not yet.


End file.
